Set Fire to the Rain
by detectiveinthetardis
Summary: Inspired by Adele's Set Fire to the Rain. Multi-chapter fic. Rated M/MA because I'm not sure what counts as what. Smut WArning, a lot left to the imagination. R&R If you want to, if you don't then don't. I hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! Welcome to my story, fair warning bit of smut never hurt ;) Rated M because I'm not entirely sure. R&R if you want to, if you don't don't. Hope you like Italic stuff is Johns thoughts btw.

John's P.O.V

"Listen John I know you're mad at me but we have a new case! Triple murder, all exactly the same! Are you coming?"

_So that you can just insult and ignore me as always? No._

"Nope."

"What?"

Sherlock stopped tying his scarf and stared blankly at me.

"I said no Sherlock."

"No?" _It's like he's never been told no before._

"No."

"Why not?" _Bastard you know why not._

"I'm getting sick of following you to crime scenes just so you can ignore me more than usual. I don't want to be following you around forever Sherlock but I don't really have a choice because you're too busy observing to see that I care about you! You're just too busy in your own damn world to notice me at all so what's the point?"

_I can't believe I just said that._

Chest heaving I pushed past Sherlock and ran up the stairs to my room like a teenager. Locking the door so he couldn't get in I collapsed on my bed with my head in my hands until Sherlock banged on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock knocked on John's door so hard that it shook.

"Let me in John! We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about! Just go do the case!"

"Why the bloody hell did you lock the door?!"

"To keep you out Sherlock! Leave me alone and go help Lestrade!"

"For Gods sake John!"

For a few moments there was silence and John thought Sherlock had left until there was a tiny click and he burst into the room. Furious John stood up and faced Sherlock.

"Get out Sherlock! Just get out!"

Ignoring this, Sherlock walked towards him. Putting his hands on either side of John's face Sherlock kissed him forcefully. Not even thinking to pull away John returned the kiss, slipping in his tongue for good measure. Groaning Sherlock pushed John down onto the bed. Panting, Sherlock lay on top of John so he couldn't move and murmured n his partner's ear.

"I can't ignore you John. Even when you're not here I see you. At night I dram of you. The things you say make me want you. I'm tired of dreaming John. I want you, I need to have you. I need to have you right now John."

Finding his voice john faintly replied. "Yes. Oh God Sherlock. Have me."

Grinning now, Sherlock pulled off John's jumper and began touching, nipping and tasting his flesh. Flipping their positions john unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt. Teasing him, John created a line of kisses along his jaw. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath as he stroked Sherlock's neck.

"Did I discover a weak spot Mr Holmes? Is this why you wear the scarf?"

"No." Sherlock's reply was faint but obviously not true.

"Liar."

With a wicked smile John bit into his soon-to-be lover's neck. It felt so good Sherlock nearly screamed.

"Oh God John, again. Bite harder."

Obliging to his partner John bit down harder onto his neck. Hearing Sherlock's groan he felt his erection throb against his own. Panting he pulled apart.

"We don't have to go any farther if you don't want to Sherl."

"What on earth makes you think I don't want to?"

Grinning like a hatter Sherlock slipped his hand into John's pants, realising his groan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock woke up curled into John, his head resting on his partner's chest. Blinking to see in the early morning light he looked up at his brother.

"Downstairs, five minutes little brother."

Watching Mycroft leave Sherlock rolled off John. Sherlock wiped his face with his hands.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

Continuing to curse under his breath Sherlock picked up his clothes from where they were thrown last night. Before leaving the room he woke John up.

"John! John wake up!" He hissed, trying to sound calm.

"Well good morning, what's going on Sherl?"

"Mycroft is here!"

"What?! Why?" Startling himself awake John sat up in bed.

"I don't know just get dressed!"

Sherlock turned and ran from the room meeting his brother in the lounge.

"I told you this would happen brother mine."

"What?"

The younger Holmes looked at his brother, obviously confused.

"I told you if you lived with Dr Watson long enough you would start to care for him."

"I don't care for him!" Liar.

"What do you call that then Sherlock? I pray you don't do that to all your roommates."

"That was a..an experiment."

"What?"

"Don't be thick Croft you know what an experiment is.""

"What?"

It wasn't a Holmes brother that spoke this time, it was the broken looking man standing in the doorway.

"Sherlock –'John was fighting had to keep his voice steady '- please tell me I'm not just an experiment to you."

Wither it was the expression on his face or the pleading in his voice something broke inside Sherlock at that moment.

"Yes. No. John please, just let me explain. I –'"

It was John's expression that got to him most. It was the face you wore when you realised your worst nightmare was coming true.

"Oh my God. Oh. My. God."

With that John Watson, the bravest man Sherlock had even known, turned and ran from him. Swearing under his breath for the second time in seven minutes Sherlock followed John out of the building.

"John please, just let me explain."

"Explain what Sherlock?" Furious John faced him in the street.

"John please, I just-'"

"No Sherlock. How can you try to explain this?! You knew I cared about you and turned it into a science experiment! You're sick!"

As John took a step towards him Sherlock braced himself for the hit that never came. Staring into John's eyes Sherlock saw the hurt ad anger battling each other. Voice trembling John spoke.

"Just tell me. Was any of it real? Did it mean anything, anything at all, to you or was it just me?"

"John it meant everything in the world to me. Of course it was real. Don't walk away John. –"

At this Sherlock grabbed John's arm o stop hi turning around and walking away like he wanted too.

"I'm not lying. I love you John. But I didn't know how it could happen. My world was science. Science and deduction and facts. Until you came along I thought I was above it all, but I'm not. The only way I knew how to deal with it was to make it into an experiment. Please John don't walk away from this."

Sherlock was looking desperately into John's eyes trying to see if he was going to stay. When John finally spoke it sounded like all the feeling had drained right out of him.

"I don't know Sherlock. I just don't know. I need some time alright? I, I just need some time right now."

Watching John walk away the voices in Sherlock's head raged.

_He'll come back. No he won't, you ruined it Sherlock! It's all your fault! We've lost him. It's not our fault, if Mycroft hadn't told him…Told him the truth._

_Mycroft!_

After what seemed like hours staring at John's disappearing figure Sherlock went inside and faced his brother, shaking with anger.

"You meant for that to happen! You bastard! Why couldn't you just let me be happy for once?!"

"Sharping the sword isn't the same as stabbing anyone little brother. He deserved to know."

Walking over and standing in the doorway Mycroft sighed and faced his brother.

"I tried to warn you brother mine, caring is not an advantage."

"I am not your brother."

With that Sherlock was, once again, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

For three days Sherlock lay on the floor of the flat. Not eating. Not sleeping. Just staring at the door and drinking the tea Mrs Hudson brought him. Waiting for John to come home. Every hour Sherlock sent him the same text.

**John, I am so sorry. Please come home –SH**

For three days John wondered around London. Not sleeping. Not eating. Just thinking. Every hour he got the same text from Sherlock. It took him nearly another week since being taken in by Harry to reply.

**Ok**

Sherlock lay still, still staring at the door until his phone came to life in his hand. Two letters. In those two letters Sherlock saw hope again. For the first time in nearly a week Sherlock got off the floor and boiled the jug.

John arrived at 221B Baker Street in seven minutes meaning he had already left when he texted Sherlock. Upon entering the flat he was instantly pulled in to a hug by Sherlock.

"Never do that to me again John."

"I won't if you won't."

John pulled away and both men stared at the floor.

"Right. Well, I'm going to have a shower." John said looking up.

Sherlock looked up from the ground and into Jon's eyes.

"You're staying?"

"Of course I am Sherlock."

John started Walking down the hall to the bathroom then stopped. He turned and faced Sherlock again.

"Sherlock –'He said with a sly smile '- care to join me?"

With a grin the two men raced down the hall, happy to be together again.

That night lying in bed Sherlock turned to a sleeping John.

"John?"

"Hmmn?"

"You're the best experiment I've ever had."

"I love you too Sherlock."


End file.
